1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lithium ion battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, the demand of high power and high energy density lithium ion batteries is growing with the rapid development of electric vehicles and portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras and notebook computers.
A typical lithium ion battery includes a cathode, an anode, a separator, and an electrolyte. In practical applications, lithium ion battery has many security risks. For example, material in the lithium ion battery is easily decomposed and release heat when the lithium ion battery is overcharged, as an internal temperature of the lithium ion battery tends to rapidly increase and causes burning and explosion of the lithium ion battery. Thus, the application of the lithium ion battery is limited.
Commonly, a protective circuit is used to prevent the lithium ion battery from being damaged. However, the protective circuit is complex. Furthermore, when the protective circuit is damaged, the security risks remains.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a lithium ion battery having an improved security.